Bernie Sanders
Bernie Sanders (who is an old socialist who never thought he could of won the election), is the Junior (only in title, he's actually the oldest presidential candidate in 2016) US senator from Vermont. He is a Liberal Progressive with the Democrats he describes himself as a Democratic socialist. He is also the founder of the Congressional Progressive Caucus which has grown from 5 members when Sanders founded it to 56 members today. Support Sanders has now dropped out of the Democratic Party, but he supports Hillary Clinton for President because he realizes a Trump presidency would be a bit more of a disaster for the United States of America and the World, than a Clinton presidency. Another reason he decided to support Hillary instead of Jill Stein, is that he knows a that a 3rd party won't win, so he did an extremely grudgeful, KMN (Kill Me Now) endorsement of Hillary. Keep in mind though, Sanders supporters, he DID say that Hillary should do something to EARN your vote. Views Sanders believes in: * Universal, single-payer health care. * Free college and graduate education. * Making sure the wealthy pay their fair share (or something like that) * Lessening the influence that large sums of cash have in politics * Restriction of the free market. * Legalizing cannabis and releasing kids from prison who were ONLY run in for da weeeeed! * Fighting Global warming. 2016 Presidential Election Bernie officially joined the race for the 2016 presidency, as a member of the Democratic Party. While he was behind Hillary in most polls, he did beat her in 22 states. Sanders criticised Hillary Clinton for her 9/11 comments at a November 2015 debate.Sanders says Clinton’s debate reference to 9/11 was ‘a little bit silly and a little bit absurd’ some Economists were advising People to buy environmentally friendly local stocks if Sanders became President of the United States.Here Are the Stocks to Buy if Bernie Sanders Becomes President It's generally not a good idea to spend more than you can afford on speculative investments. If you like the idea of Green and other ethical investment you can always try saving more than you otherwise would and investing in ethical ways. On March 23 2016 The awesome TV network called The Young Turks interviewed Sanders.Bernie Sanders | The Young Turks Interview (FULL) Quote from Bernie Sanders As Vermont’s senator, as one of the most progressive members of Congress and as the longest serving Independent in American history, I am helping to lead the fight against the Big Money interests in Washington. At the same time, working with activists in Vermont and across the country, we are hard at work building a strong grass-roots movement which is attempting to change our national priorities. As someone who does not accept corporate PAC money, I very much appreciate the help that tens of thousands of Americans have given my campaign. http://www.bernie.org/ Gallery 20151128 232259.jpg|Sanders in 1991 20160215 094940.JPG 20160215 095001.JPG See also *Vermont Progressive Party *Vermont *Democratic Socialism References External Links *Friends of Bernie Sanders *Incorporates material from Bernie Sanders, a Wikipedia article. Category:American People Category:US Senators Category:Socialists Category:Democratic Socialists Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:American liberals Category:Independents Category:Progressivism Category:American Progressives Category:American Socialists Category:Liberals Category:Social democrats Category:Awesome People Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Cool People Category:Progressives Category:Democratic Party Category:Jewish Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:People Category:Not Conservative Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Change we need Category:2016 U.S. Presidential Election Category:Candidates Who Should Have Won Category:US Presidential candidates